


butterfly kisses

by rissalaroo



Series: kiss me once, kiss me twice [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Five Kisses Challenge, Forehead Kisses, Getting Together, M/M, but i don't think anyone minds because we all deserve more widomauk kisses, except that i mixed it with a 5+1 thing and so i did 6 kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 12:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissalaroo/pseuds/rissalaroo
Summary: “And why would I listen to you, devil scum?” the man says, disgust obvious in his voice as his gaze travels up and down Molly’s body, taking in the piercings, tattoos, and intricately decorated coat that adorn his lavender figure.Caleb shivers as he feels Mollymauk press up along the length of his back, warmth seeping through his thin shirt. Molly nuzzles his face in the crook of Caleb’s neck, and Caleb can feel the vibrations of his voice as he speaks. “Because he’s already taken.”





	butterfly kisses

**Author's Note:**

> hey! time for my second fic in the critrole fandom, widomauk once again. this was originally supposed to be like 1k.... whoops, guess that didn't happen :) my bad! enjoy~

i.

Caleb’s eyes are glazed over, the usually bright blue now dull with shock and fear. Fire dances around him, the auburn flames flickering in and out of his periphery. It forms a circle around him, trapping him inside, with no way to escape. He hears voices, he thinks, the voices of those the fire has taken. He feels himself being shaken, hears his name being called, and with each repetition he feels the sting of the flame more clearly. The fire moves closer, scarlet tongues gilded with gold, dancing and weaving and dipping, crawling and writhing until they’re almost upon him and--

He flinches away as he feels the slap connect with his cheek. He blinks, looking up, and meets Mollymauk’s scared and worried gaze. “Hey. Wake up. There’ll be time for freaking out later, and I’m sorry for slapping you, darling, but you _have _to wake up now.” His tone is soft and his voice is steady, despite the harsh words and the worry gleaming in his eyes. “ You gotta keep fighting, okay? There’ll be time for that later.”__

__Caleb nods, still frozen with shock, and Mollymauk cups his face in his hands. He presses his lips to Caleb’s forehead in a chaste kiss, the soft touch as grounding and altogether real as the slap. With one last iteration of “time for that later,” he’s gone with a swish of his ostentatious coat._ _

__Caleb leans forward, chasing desperately after the contact, before snapping to his senses. _Time for that later, _is his last thought before he pulls out his spellbook once more, readying himself for the next attack.___ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____ii.  
Caleb shoots bolt upright in his bed, breathing heavily, and glances instinctively around the room to make sure he’s alone. Nott is still snoring, curled up into a ball in the sheets next to him, apparently undisturbed by his sudden movement. He sighs, pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning into them. The inn room is small, and dark, and is not the best place to be alone with his thoughts. He needs a drink._ _ _ _

____Pushing himself to his feet, he holds back a groan. The battle in the sewers had left him sore, and he wasn’t even doing any of the actual physical fighting. He runs a hand gently over Nott’s thin, stringy hair, careful not to disturb her, and pulls his boots on quietly before exiting the room._ _ _ _

____Caleb walks softly into the deserted common area of the inn, making a beeline for the bar before someone grabs his wrist. The grasp is gentle but firm, and he spins around, startled, to find himself face-to-face with Mollymauk._ _ _ _

____“Caleb?” the tiefling asks quietly. “What are you doing down here?”_ _ _ _

____Caleb can see the concern in the red eyes searching his own. “I am fine, Mollymauk. Just… trouble sleeping. I came down to get a drink.”_ _ _ _

____Molly nods, oddly understanding. “Do you want to talk about it, or not?”_ _ _ _

____Caleb shakes his head, opening his mouth to speak, but no words come out._ _ _ _

____“Shhh shh shhh, it’s alright. No talking it is. Let’s get you a drink.” Molly squeezes his hand, before dropping it and heaving himself over the bar. When he reappears, he has a fancy glass bottle in each hand. “Why don’t we have some of the good stuff, eh? They’re not using it.” He presses one into Caleb’s hand, vaults back over the bar, and gives Caleb a little wink. “Drink up, darling.”_ _ _ _

____Caleb cracks a smile at Molly’s antics. “Yes, Mr. Mollymauk,” He says, before pulling out the stopper and taking a swig. He cringes at the harsh taste, and looks up, expecting Mollymauk to laugh at his reaction. Instead, he finds the tiefling with his head propped up on one hand, and a soft smile on his lips._ _ _ _

____“Aren’t you going to drink some?” He teases, gesturing at the bottle still clutched in Mollymauk’s other hand._ _ _ _

____Molly coughs, and replies delicately, “Um. Right, yes,” and focuses on opening his own bottle. Caleb could swear he sees a hint of magenta dusting Mollymauk’s cheeks. Interesting. He hums, taking another drink from his bottle, and sees Mollymauk’s face light up as he inquires about the curling, intricate peacock tattoo that edges onto his face._ _ _ _

____By the time an hour passes, Caleb is stifling his yawns, and hoping Mollymauk won’t notice. Which, of course, means he does. “Caleb, why didn’t you tell me you were getting tired? C’mon, let’s get back to bed.”_ _ _ _

____Caleb protests, but only weakly. “I’m-” he yawns, “I am fine, really, Mollymauk.” Molly simply tuts at him, pulling the bottle out of Caleb’s grasp and setting it down on the bartop next to his own. He ushers the wizard away, protests falling on willingly deaf ears. As they reach their neighboring rooms, Mollymauk’s fingers trace delicately across his shoulders, and warm breath tickles his ear._ _ _ _

____“Goodnight, Caleb. Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning.” Mollymauk presses a delicate, feather-light kiss to his cheek, and is gone, the door to his room clicking quietly shut behind him before Caleb can really process what just happened._ _ _ _

____(The next morning, Caleb collapses into a chair in between Yasha and Nott, across the table from Mollymauk, when he hears the dragonborn barkeeper, who had been noticeably absent last night, talking to the inn’s owner._ _ _ _

____“-And when I got up, two whole bottles of our best whiskey were sittin’ on the bar, one of ‘em completely empty and the other one almost gone! I don’t even know what happened,” He sighs._ _ _ _

____Caleb locks eyes with Mollymauk across the table. The purple tiefling stops loading his plate with bacon and eggs just long enough to give Caleb a saucy wink. Caleb chokes on his breakfast.)_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____iii._ _ _ _

____Most of the taverns that the Mighty Nein stop at are somewhat shitty, but are mostly reputable. This one, however, is not. The crowd there is not the happiest bunch, and Caleb stiffens when he takes his first step inside. Taverns have never been his favorite places, and this one is no exception. As they choose a table and settle down for the evening, Mollymauk fiddling with his cards and Jester dramatically re-enacting smut scenes from her latest novel to Beauregard as Fjord orders them all a round of ale, Caleb leans against the back of his chair. They may be idiots, but he rather likes this particular group of idiots._ _ _ _

____After a few hours, Caleb stands up, pushing his chair back from the table with a heavy scraping sound. “I think that I am going to go back to the room now,” He announced._ _ _ _

____A chorus of “good night, Caleb” was the response, and Jester winks saucily at him. “Go have fun by yourself….alone…. in your room, Caleb!” He rolls his eyes in response, not deeming her insinuation worthy of a verbal response. As he makes his way up towards the entrance to the stairs, secluded away from the front of the tavern in and attempt to give the guests some semblance of privacy, he bumps into a tall muscular figure._ _ _ _

____“Hey, watch where you’re going!” The figure says as its glass falls to the floor with a crash, and jostles Caleb in return. The man he’d bumped into is substantially taller than him, and it doesn’t take much for him to knock Caleb to the floor. He drops his book and sees Frumpkin skitter away, de-scarfing from his shoulders and meowing in distress._ _ _ _

____The figure towers over him, leering down at his prone form on the ground. “I’ll forgive you for that if… hmm. You’re and attractive piece, ain’tcha? How about you spend tonight in my room and we forget about the drink you just dropped?”_ _ _ _

____Caleb swears internally, cursing the bath he’d taken earlier and the shirt he was borrowing from Molly while his own things were drying from being washed. He felt bare without his protective layers of mud and grime. Frumpkin was gone, too; he couldn’t summon his familiar back to try to ask for help without risking the cat’s safety. “Um, I do not think that that is really a fair trade,” he protests weakly._ _ _ _

____“I happen to disagree.” The man grabs him by the shirt, pulling him upright harshly, and catching his wrist in an iron grip as he drags Caleb towards the stairs. Caleb hisses through his teeth as his wrist is crushed and twisted, sending sharp twinges of pain down his arm. His book is still on the floor, and he glances back helplessly at it_ _ _ _

____Before they get very far, though, a hand grabs Caleb’s other wrist, though this one is gentler, and tugs him to a halt. The man dragging him freezes, turning around to figure out why Caleb had halted, and narrows his eyes as a voice, sharp and clear, fills the air. “Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn’t suggest that you keep walking,” says Mollymauk, his tone dripping with venom._ _ _ _

____“And why would I listen to you, devil scum?” the man says, disgust obvious in his voice as his gaze travels up and down Molly’s body, taking in the piercings, tattoos, and intricately decorated coat that adorn his lavender figure._ _ _ _

____Caleb shivers as he feels Mollymauk press up along the length of his back, warmth seeping through his thin shirt. Molly nuzzles his face in the crook of Caleb’s neck, and Caleb can feel the vibrations of his voice as he speaks. “Because he’s already taken.”_ _ _ _

____Caleb blushes at the insinuation, but Mollymauk doesn’t stop. He presses a kiss to Caleb’s neck in between each of his words. “And.” Kiss. “Not.” Kiss. “By.” Kiss. “You.” His eyes never leave the man’s face as it grows angrier and angrier. Caleb’s face is hot, and he knows that he’s probably bright red. But he can’t bring himself to be too upset about it._ _ _ _

____The man growls in frustration, and lets go of Caleb’s wrist. He steps towards the two of them, squaring up into an aggressive stance, but Mollymauk pulls out one of his swords, the blade hissing as he frees it. “Hmm… that’s not very nice, now is it?” Molly asks mockingly, his tone sharp. The man huffs, but turns away, stomping angrily away and back to the bar._ _ _ _

____The second his back is out of sight, Molly shoves his sword back into his belt and spins around to Caleb’s front. He grasps him by the shoulders, firm but gentle. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you at all?” The questions are laced with worry, but come at a slow speed, easy for Caleb to follow. “Yes- No- I’m alright. He, ah, he did not hurt me, other than a little bump or two. No need to worry, _liebling. _I will survive.” He’s still flushed, but looks much less scared.___ _ _ _

______Molly nods, reassured, and wraps his arms gently around Caleb. “I’m sorry for acting weirdly possessive and insinuating anything romantic that I’m sure you don’t want, and I didn’t mean it, but that guy scared me a little,” he admits._ _ _ _ _ _

______Caleb relaxes into the hug, but can’t help but stiffen immediately at the apology. _Sorry for insinuating anything romantic, I didn’t mean it, _echoes in his mind. “It is fine, but I really think that I would like to go to bed now,” he says curtly, more so than he intended, turning his face away to hide the redness. This time, it’s from the shame he feels when the voice echoes, _I didn’t mean it, _in his head. Mollymauk retracts his arms quickly, looking as though he’d been burned, and stammers helplessly for a moment, his smooth facade from earlier gone._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“O-Oh, right. I’ll, um, let you do that now. Anyways, good night, Caleb,” He says, and turns to pace back to the table, his tail curled close to his body as he approaches their companions once more. Caleb watches silently from the hallway, biting his tongue to keep from calling for Molly once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb turns, heading towards the stairs once more. He’s already locked the door behind him (Nott won’t have any trouble getting in, and it makes him feel just a bit safer) before he realizes that he never said good night to Molly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________iv._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb stumbles hard, tripping over his own boots as Molly tugs him around the sharp corner. Mollymauk glances backwards, concerned, and frantically mutters, “Come on, Caleb, I think they’re getting close!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb shakes himself to his senses, muttering Zemnian curses as he runs faster. Mollymauk’s hand is his is a feeling that he would enjoy much more if not for the pounding of armored feet behind them, signifying the approach of more Crown’s Guard. Molly mutters under his breath, swearing in Infernal, and he pulls Caleb sideways into an alleyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb feels himself being pushed up against a wall, his back meeting rough stone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you trust me?” Molly asks, red eyes searching Calebs, and Caleb gives a tiny nod. All Molly says is “Good. Then play along,” before he begins peppering small kisses along Caleb’s stubbly jawline. Right. Play along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb takes a deep, slightly shaky breath, then loops his leg around the back of Mollymauk’s knees, pulling him closer. Molly’s fingers dig into his hips, pressing him completely flush to the stone behind him. He tosses his arm over Molly’s shoulder, tangling the fingers of his other hand in Molly’s curls, and moans softly, just as three Crown’s Guard come thundering around the corner. Their bootsteps halt abruptly, and Caleb’s quiet moan cuts off. He flushes bright red (a handy trick, though it’s completely unintentional), and feels Mollymauk raise his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The guard in the front clears his throat awkwardly, not looking directly at them. “Um… you didn’t happen to see anyone run past, did you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb thanks every deity that he can think of for the heavy shadows that the alley casts over them, obscuring their faces from the guards’ view. Mollymauk raises a single eyebrow languidly in response to the question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No, we didn’t. We were both a little busy, if you know what I mean?” He drawls, voice as smooth as honey. Caleb’s pretty sure that he’s as red in the face as he can be, his cheeks scarlet enough to rival a tomato._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The Crown’s Guard looks away, clearly uncomfortable. “Right. We’ll, ah, we’ll leave you to it if you didn’t see anything, then.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Molly shakes his head. “Sorry we couldn’t help you, gentlemen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The guard is already turning. “That’s quite alright.” He gestures in the direction that they hadn’t come from, and he and the other guards begin moving, eager to get out of earshot of the couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Once the sound of their boots fade, Mollymauk lets out a deep sigh. “Thank god, I didn’t think that would actually work.” He buries his face into Caleb’s neck, the two of them still pressed up against the wall of the alley. Caleb laughs softly, and feels Molly smile into his shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“That was indeed a close call,” He murmurs, then pauses. “And that means that they might be back, so we should probably leave,” he says, though he is loath to move from this comfortable position. Mollymauk groans, tilting his head up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“No… I don’t want to run anymore. Please, Caleb, don’t make me run,” he whines. Caleb pokes his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Stop being a wuss,” he teases. “Come on, I don’t want to either, but the others will probably do something stupid if we get ourselves caught and thrown into jail.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Mollymauk’s tone drops lower, into a more seductive purr, as he says, “Or we could just… stay here. For a little while longer.” He presses another soft kiss to Caleb’s jaw, then another._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do not think that I will be bribed by the promise of more kisses,” Caleb warns, but the flush is back, belying his tone and words. He pulls away, tugging at Molly’s hand. “Come, we must get back to our friends.” Mollymauk sighs once more, but follows Caleb as he runs out of the alleyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________v._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Caleb keeps his head still, facing forward, but his eyes roam freely around the space in front of him, looking for any disturbances. He tugs at the sleeves of his dress coat, the fit stiffer and tighter than he is used to, and lets out and almost imperceptible sigh. Jester had assured him over and over again that he looked, “Just dashing, Caleb! You look _soooooo _fancy! And you’re actually clean for once! You really needed that bath!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But he doesn’t feel that way. The collar of his royal blue coat is stiff, digging painfully into his neck. He raises his hand to tug at the collar, but a lavender hand blocks it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Ah, ah, ah, darling, don’t fiddle with your collar,” comes Mollymauk’s smooth drawl from right next to him. And arm drapes itself across his shoulders, and he hears Mollymauk’s horn jewelry jingle softly as the tiefling presses against him. “You’ll just mess it up, and you look absolutely dashing right now.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Caleb inclines his head almost imperceptibly. “Ja, ja. Thank you. You know my bad habits better than I do,” he says, letting his accent become even more pronounced. They’re here scoping out a mark for their job, with Caleb playing a Zemnian dignitary and Mollymauk playing his companion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Molly waves a hand towards one of the waiters, gauzy fabric billowing with the motion. “Some more champagne for my husband and I, please.” The waiter dips in a shallow bow, and weaves off into the crowd, presumably to go find some._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Mollymauk leans into Caleb’s ear, whispering. “I wasn’t lying earlier. You do look rather dashing in this getup.” Caleb fights it desperately, but he knows that the red is likely beginning to show on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Mollymauk, you are making me blush.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He can practically hear the grin in Mollymauk's voice. “That is my intention, dear.” Caleb can’t help the little smile that creeps onto his face. Mollymauk waltzes out in front of him, gauzy clothing rippling gently in time with his steps, and bows deeply. He takes Caleb’s hand and presses it to his lips, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on the back. He looks up, meeting Caleb’s gaze. “How may I serve you, my lord?” he jokes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Caleb’s face heats, despite his desperate attempts to avoid it. “However you wish to, _liebling. _However you wish to.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mollymauk smile turns wicked. “I can think of many ways to help you, once we retire from this lovely gathering.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Caleb smiles in return, not quite as devilishly, but his words drip with honey. “And perhaps I can find ways to, ah…. help you as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Mollymauk bows again, this time with an even more extravagant flourish. He presses another kiss to the back of Caleb’s hand, though this one is searing and warm instead of light and joking like the last one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I shall hold you to it, Mister Caleb.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And you as well, Mister Mollymauk, ja?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\+ 1_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Caleb shudders, looking down. He’s still shaking, he notices as he looks down at his hands. They’re trembling slightly, and he clenches them both into fists before relaxing them. They don’t shake when he opens them. He looks up, scanning his friends’ faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Beauregard looks exhausted, but is clearly pretending to not be winded at all in a futile attempt to impress Yasha; the quiet warrior is leaning on her broadsword, not even breathing hard, trying to look sincerely impressed. Caleb smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Nott is pawing through the remains of one of the dead knolls, and he sees something glint in her grasp before her nimble fingers dart into her own pocket, and reappear empty. He’ll have to talk to her about that later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He shifts, turning around, moving to go identify some of the items that he’d seen Yasha take off of one of their now-dead adversaries. Mid-movement, he winces, pressing a hand to his midsection, but continues on, ignoring the warm wetness he feels seeping from there. He opens his mouth, readying to call out her name as he turns, but stammers instead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“O-Oh, Mollymauk, I did not see you there,” he says, surprised. The tiefling smiles, laughter glittering in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, Mister Caleb, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Mollymauk replies, silencing Caleb’s surprised stutters. “I actually wanted to know if you’re alright after that.” His tone becomes even and serious for once, and genuine concern is visible in his eyes now that the mirth is gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Caleb nods shakily, as he looks down at the blood splattered across his boots and coat, mingling with the grime already there. Most of it is his own, he realizes dully as he holds his arms firmly across his stomach in and attempt to staunch the blood flow. Mollymauk follows his gaze downwards, and his eyes go wide as he takes in the gaping wound in Caleb’s stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Shit, Caleb! Why didn’t you say anything?” Mollymauk hisses, immediately stepping towards him. Caleb instinctively shuffles backwards, and stumbles before Mollymauk catches him with a hand on his arm, nails digging small crescents into the arm of Caleb’s thick coat. “That is _clearly _not alright. You’re bleeding pretty heavily,” he continues, examining the wound.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s nothing, I am fine,” he says, trying to take a step back and immediately regretting it as the world spins around him. “Jester has used too many of her spells today anyways, we should- we should let her save some.” His breathing grows slightly more labored the longer he speaks. “It is not too much bleeding, we can just use a med-pack or something-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Mollymauk silences him. “Shh, sh, shhhh. Nope, we are taking you straight to Jester. She’ll be alright with using one of her spells, especially when you’re _fucking bleeding out all over the floor, Caleb! _You’re getting paler every second we stand here arguing! Come on,” he huffs, taking Caleb by the wrist, and turns to march towards Jester, when he feels Caleb stumble, and whips back around. He barely manages to reach around and catch Caleb before the wizard hits the floor, dropping to his knees on the cold stone as he does so. Caleb’s eyes are closed and his face is as pale as a sheet, and his arm lays limp across his own stomach as Molly gazes down at him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Caleb? _Caleb? _Shit!” Mollymauk’s voice trembles, but he ignores how obvious it is as he turns his head towards the rest of the party. “Jester! Jester, come here, please, darling, Caleb’s gone and collapsed on us, and he’s bleeding quite a bit right now. I think he might appreciate your assistance,” he calls.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Jester twirls around, her lavender eyes widening as she takes in Caleb’s prone form, sprawled across Mollymauk’s lap. “Shit, okay, Molly, don’t worry, I’ll fix Caleb up as good as new, just give me oooooone second!” she cries, dashing across the cave and dropping to her knees beside the pair as her skirt swishes around her legs. Molly smiles exhaustedly at her as her dress settles again, splaying out on the floor around her. “I think we’d both appreciate that,” he replies, gesturing as best as he can to the unconscious wizard in his lap. Jester smiles brightly as she clutches her holy symbol, light beginning to pulse from it, and he thanks her silently for taking pity on his attempt at humor. She closes her eyes, holding the symbol to her chest, and begins to whisper. After a couple moments, she stops, opens her eyes, and touches a hand to Caleb’s chest. Mollymauk watches as the pale glow begins to shine from the gash in his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The wizard shifts, his brows furrowing, as the glow fades. Molly touches a gentle hand to Caleb’s stomach, ghosting his fingertips across the spot where the wound had been, feeling only smooth skin through the fabric of Caleb’s shirt. He hears the scrape of Jester’s boots as she stands and brushes the dust off of her skirt, and turns around as far as he can._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Thank you, Jester.” He smiles gently at her, and she bounces over behind him to muss his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No problem, silly. That’s what clerics are for, duh. And friends, too.” With one final ruffle, she’s gone, prancing back to Fjord, hollering his name at the top of her lungs. Mollymauk only feels a second of pity for the half-orc, as he notices Caleb stirring in his lap. Immediately, he directs his gaze to where Caleb’s head is still propped against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Caleb’s eyelids flutter open, and he gazes dazedly up at Mollymauk. “ _Was? _Mollymauk?” His accent seeps into his words as he speaks quietly, thicker than normal. He cranes his neck, looking down at himself. “Did Jester- Ah, I see that she did. I presume that I passed out?” He raises and arm weakly to scratch sheepishly at the back of his head. “I, ah, apologize for-”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“No no no,” Mollymauk interrupted sharply. “Do _not _apologize for passing out on me due to blood loss. That isn’t something you should ever have to apologize for.” Caleb winces at his tone, and he pauses before continuing, a bit more softly this time. “I’d just-- rather that you tell at least someone in the group about it before you do. Even if it’s just Nott, I know you’re the most comfortable with her. Just… just like Jester said, while you were passed out, that’s what clerics are for. And friends. And also…. I’m sorry.” He ducks his head down. “I put myself in a dangerous situation, and you had to put yourself in danger for my sake, and it’s my fault you got injured.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caleb places his hand on Mollymauk’s cheek. “Hey. It is like you said earlier, Mister Mollymauk. No more apologizing. Besides, it was my choice to put myself in front of you. I would do it again, freely. I-I care a lot about you,” he admits. “All of them, too, but I, uhm.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Now or never._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“I do not just care about you in a- a friendship kind of way, Mollymauk.” Caleb looked down, nervous. “I am a garbage person, Mister Mollymauk, so I expect that you do not return my...affections. That is acceptable, I just. I just ask that you will not hate me, please.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Mollymauk feels a tremble run through Caleb’s body, and the hand cupping his face gently drops away. “First off, you are not a garbage person.” When Caleb opens his mouth to protest, Molly continues anyways. “Sh, no. You aren’t. And if you like me in a not-friendship kind of way, does that mean that I can kiss you now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Caleb freezes, letting his eyes drift back to Molly’s. The tiefling looks genuinely curious, if a little embarrassed. “I- uhm- yes,” he stammered out. “I would- I would, uhm, like that very much, I think.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Good,” Mollymauk whispered, leaning down to press his lips gently to Caleb’s, the kiss swift and warm and soft, but not rushed at all. He leans back a tiny bit, Caleb leaning forward into him as though chasing the contact, and murmurs, “Because I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” He leaned down once again, deepening the kiss this time as Caleb threaded his fingers into Molly’s curls. Caleb’s mouth was warm and soft against his, and Molly could stay in that moment forever, drifting alone, just the two of them, connected-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Until Jester’s high-pitched squealing meets his ears. Mollymauk and Caleb pull apart quickly, faces flushed, and he looks up. Jester pumps her fist, cheering, before she looks over at a grumpy Beauregard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Come on, Beau, pay up! You owe me thirty gold!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Beauregard grumbles, reaching into a pouch tied to her belt, and directs her next comment at Molly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Really? you couldn’t have waited another fuckin' _week _to kiss him?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot of fun to write! i actually had a long mental debate about whether i should end this with an angst scene of a cute scene, and i'm pretty happy with how it ended up. i might actually write another chapter with the angst scene in it, who knows! tell me if i should in the comments 
> 
> anyways, just a friendly reminder that comments and kudos are my lifeblood! i thrive off of them and appreciate every single one i get so much! thank you to everyone who read my last widomauk fic as well. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> edit: i wrote the second part, abd this fic is now the first half of a series! go check that out if you're interested in some angst ;) but if you're content with fluff, i'd stick with just this part, lol.


End file.
